The Tempter or The Tempted ?
by freakanatomy
Summary: A new job  a new start?  was called untitled
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SON

I am having trouble with my other stories so I hope this will help me get some inspiration back.

Re uploaded it was called Untitled

New Job 

I shoot up from bed sweat dripping from my forehead.

"Bad dream baby?"I feel the bed move and I see her sitting up, stroking my arm trying to soothe me. I smile at the contact I Just can't help me, whenever she touches me, wherever she touches me I smile.

"Yeah but I am okay now honey," I kiss her I get up from out of bed.

"How can you even be up at this time, you wore me out last night?"She smiles and lie's back against the head board, she folds her arms behind her head whilst she shamelessly watches me get dressed. Her blonde hair still messed up from the night before shines against the sun shine and her green eyes taking in every inch of my body. I purposely go even slower putting on my bra then girly boxers.

"Because I start a new job and I am guessing my boss wouldn't let me be late just because I had sex last night," I say slipping on my shirt and making sure my belt is on right.

"Wild passionate sex" she grins.

"Yes honey," I crawl on to the bed stopping when both my legs are on either side of her sand I sit in her lap, "Wild hot passionate sex," she pulls me into a kiss which is just as passionate as the sex last night.

"Mmmm, how I love your kisses in the morning." I smile into the kiss and lean back placing my arms on either side of her head. "I have to go to work," I kiss her again. "But I really don't want to," I puncture each word with a kiss

"Then don't", she leans in again and kisses me. Her tongue slips into my mouth and I groan at the contact. My hand travels up the side of her bare body and gently squeezes her breasts. She arches her back at the contact and her breath hitches. "Baby," she hisses though gritted teeth.

"Baby I got to go," and with that I take my hands off body and jump of the bed.

"Tease!"

"Yet you still love me."

"I might to not here when you get back."

"Why?"

"Someone has to get the shopping."

"You see Steph that is why I love you."

"I thought it was the sex?"

"That to," she throws a pillow at me.

"See later Spence see you later Steph."

It's my first day at this small filming company in LA. I am their new camera operator. My dream is to be a director but I figured you can't be a director if you don't know about all the other job on the set, so I thought I would be a camera operator before I start shooting, directing and producing my own films. I know that is very unlikely to happen seen as the movie industry is very hard to get into but it has been my dream since I was small so I will do anything I can to make my dream happen.

I just make it on set in time, I run though the studio set and head up to my camera.

"Spencer your here at last", I hear Damien shout from across the set.

"Yeah sorry traffic" I lie though my teeth.

"No worries you here now. Crew meeting outside you better hurry up!"

I go outside where the rest of the crew is waiting. Today is when we will be told what were filming and how long we will be filming for and all the logistics. Normally you get them before hand but it was a last minute deal with the company to shoot this movie so no one really knows what we are doing. I have heard rumours are doing the new the new Ashley Greene movie or the new Twilight movie (I shudder at that thought).

"Right crew," Derek my boss stands on a ladder in front of us so he can tell us all about this new job. "Thanks for coming at such short notice but you here now so let's get going. We will be shooting for 5 months at four different locations. Here in LA, New York, London and Paris. All available crew members will be going to these locations. Now on to the movie we are doing. It's is the new Ashley Davies movie but it is without a title yet but we do know it's an action movie so there will be lots of special effects. We will have an outside company for these special effects and they will be accompanying us on some shoots so please make them welcome. The first shoot is here in LA and it will start tomorrow. Today your jobs are to check your equipment and make sure you have everything in order before we start filming tomorrow. We will be meeting here at 5.30 am and if everything runs smoothly we will start filming at around 9.00 am. It will be a long day so make sure you have a good night sleep. Why you all standing here go!" we all went to our work stations and checked our equipment.

Steph is going to be pissed. I will be missing her birthday for this shoot I hope she understands. This is my passion after all.

Please review :)


	2. Coffee

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere**

* * *

><p><span>Cup of coffee <span>

Steph was surprisingly okay with me not being there for her birthday. Of course she wasn't over the moon but she understood and said I should follow my dreams even if that meant missing her birthday. She did say I had to ring her though, which I don't mind because I was going to do that anyway. Did I mention Steph is awesome, because she is she is so awesome.

Steph has been in my life for the past three years. I meet her at a coffee shop one Wednesday morning. It wasn't love at first sight it wasn't even lust at first, our relationship was slow burning. Until one night out of nowhere she leant over and kissed me and we have been inseparable ever since. We moved in together two years ago and I could be happier at least I think so. My family love her too which is a bonus even though they did say a one eyed talking lizard would be better then Carmen my girlfriend before steph.

I arrived on set at the studio at 5.30 just like Derek said. I walked on the set and I felt something, I can't describe what exactly I felt like but it was a mixture of greatness and change. Weird. The shots we are doing today are the establishing shot and the opening sequence (for people who don't know media terminology that means the opening couple of minutes of a film) the scene consists of Davies selecting guns, knives and other weapons. The scene should last about 1 minute but it will take about 5 hours to film due to different light and special effects. But like a lot of films sets we are already running late. The lead Ashley Davies is running late. I have to say even though she is an awesome actress, been late on the first day of shooting is disrespectful and quite rude; if I was late I would get docked pay or get sacked.

Its 9.30 when she finally arrives on set, her makeup is done and she is already in her costume. I swear all eyes are on her. She is the epitome of beauty. Her hair is a in a hair tight bobble black skin tight jeans that highlight her legs and a white no sleeve t-shirt brings forces to every curve. On her wrists leather bracelets and on her inner right lower arm some sort of tattoo. I tried not to look honestly I did but I don't have that much will power. By the looks of it she is use to this much attention because she looks very confident even though lots of eyes are on her.

Ten takes! Ten times we had to re do the scene. Normally a scene like would just take one or two takes three at most but not ten! If we do that many it meant the actor cocked up. But this time we did it ten times because it wasn't perfect or that's what Davies thought anyway. So now were even further behind on the schedule.

"Hey," I look up from the wires I was just about to unplug and I see legs. I look up further and I see THE Ashley Davies and she is talking to me. _Look at her eyes not her lips, not at them kissable lips , WHAT! Did I just say kissable lips no I meant perfect, No not perfect, her lips are normal, for the love of God stop thinking and talk to the woman and remember look at the eyes not them perfect kiss-_

"Hey," I reply back before my mind goes into the gutter. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I am just wondering if you knew were the best coffee place around here is, I am dying of thirst."

"Just right across the road, but err here have mine," I pass her my untouched cup of coffee. "I haven't touched it so you can have it."

"It's hasn't been poisoned has it?" she asks giving me a croaked smile.

"I don't think so, but if it has been plus don't sue me," I give her a smile to match her own.

"You sure you don't mind me taking it," she says tucking some unruly hair behind her ears.

"Yeah I'm sure, it's probably luke warm, but if you're dying of thirst take it, that way I can say I saved Ashley Davies life," I hold out the cup and she grabs it. Her fingers graze mine in the process and her fingers tips linger on mine. Our eyes connect, the room stops moving, everything stops apart from us. We moved, not physically but emotionally we moved or maybe i just moved .My feeling moved, that moment I actually started to feel something toward the actress. I don't know what I am feeling but its something and I have a feeling I don't think I will like where it is heading. Then all too sudden she pulled her hands always and let out a nervous cough. She takes a sip of the coffee.

"Mmm heaven, thank you so much,"

"You're welcome," And I go back to unplugging my equipment.

"I owe you a cup of coffee," she shouts from across the set.

"I'll hold you to that" I shout back.

The rest of the day went rather quick, I avoided being the same space as Davies because I didn't like the way my body reacted to her. It is like I have no control over my thoughts or emotions and was only that was supposed to happen with Steph not Davies. On the way home I stopped off at the off licence and bought Steph a bottle of wine. I opened the door to our apartment and the sound of Blue October filled the air

"Baby where are you," I shout into the empty room.

"Kitchen," I get in reply. I dump my bag and coat in the closet and headed into the kitchen. I place the bottle of wine of the breakfast bar and take in Steph. Her back is facing me as she is making something at the stove she is in her PJ's which isn't a surprise, when she come's home from work she always slips into them. She must have gone for a shower because her blonde hair is wet and water is dripping on to her white top. I slowly walk up to her and hug her from behind kissing her cheek.

"I've missed you today," I say resting my chin on her shoulder.

"I missed you to, busy day?" she puts some stir fry in the pan.

"Mmm my favourite and yeah the main actor was late on set so everything was late," I kiss her on the cheek hoping she won't ask who the actor is because I don't want to talk about her in any context. I hug her tight then let go; I take two glasses from the cupboard and start to uncork the bottle of wine I brought. "I bought some wine" I say.

As I fill up the wine glasses she turns off the stove and turns around, leaning very casually against it.

"I don't want wine, I want you" and she starts to walk towards me

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	3. Her Name Is Spencer

**All mistakes are mine sorry**

* * *

><p><span>Her name is Spencer<span>

Ashley's POV

I think I fell in love yesterday or maybe not in love but I think I may be. Not in the sense I fell in love with a pair of jeans, or I fell in love with be piece of chocolate cake. I mean I think fell so hopelessly in love with a human it's unreal.

I never thought I would be able to fall in love. For one I don't have the time, if I am not in different parts of the world shooting whatever films I am now working on, I am running my dad's business he left me. Plus it very hard to have any sort of relationship when the paparazzi our trying to get pictures of you 24 hours a day 7 days a week. I was so lucky my last break up didn't get plastered on the front pages of magazines.

My last relationships was with Tessa and before you say anything yes that is a girl's name yes I am gay, and yes I am happy with that choice, got it that? Good. The thing between me and Tess was purely physical. There was no emotion involved. There was no heart ache when she found me with my head between someone else legs. There was no heartbreak when she said I was a cold hearted bitch who deserved everything Karma through at me. The only emotion I felt was pure annoyance when she found me and having to pay a couple of paps to get rid of the any photo they might have had of me and her.

I can't honestly say I love my life. I do have millions upon millions of dollars, and I do have expensive cloths, cars and mansions. But what I don't have money can't buy, well it can but then it would only be for a night. What money can't buy me is a warm body to lie next tome night after night, it can't buy me that special someone to share me highs and lows with. And you know what I think I have found her.

When I first saw her my heart literally stopped beating. All I could see was her. I walked on set and even though they were many eyes on me my eyes were only on her, of course I wasn't bluntly staring at her just whenever I finished a shoot or took a break I always made sure she was in my line of sight.

When we finally finished filming for the day I had to talk to her. It took me an hour to even think of what I was going to say but as soon as I walked up to the blonde goddess all thoughts were erased from my mind. I mean why did I start the confusion with hey why didn't I say my name is Ashley Davies do you want to go out some time.

And the thing about coffee I already knew where the coffee place was I just wanted to talk to her. I wanted to be in the same place as her. When she first looked at me and those blue eyes connected with mine I knew then and there this was it. This was the person I wanted next to me. This was the person I wanted to wake up to every morning and fall asleep with every night

We had a moment too. A small moment but a moment none the less. When she was passing me the cup of coffee my finger intentionally lingered on hers and our eyes connected. And at that moment I promised myself I would do anything in my power to make her mine. I don't mean that in a possessive way I mean it in a way that I want to show her how much I like her. I can't say I love her yet because we have only seen each other for about eight hours and talked for less then minute but I now I wanted her in my life. I took my hand away because I didn't know if she was gay or not but I am pretty sure she is my gay radar is hardly ever wrong.

You know what I did this morning; well I got an extra coffee from the coffee house next to the studio and placed it next to her camera. I went to the other side of the set and waited for her to come into work. About ten minutes after I placed the coffee cup there she walked in. Her hair in a tight pony tail, black baggy trousers and a tight long sleeve top, It took ever once of my will power not to go over there and take her.

I saw her walk up and pick up the coffee in her hand she looked around and saw no one. She saw the note I wrote it said

_One coffee as promised A_

She smiled and my god what a smile. My knees went week just seeing it. She stares at the piece of paper and the smile faltered a bit. Did I push too hard? I mean maybe she isn't gay. But then she slowly folds the paper in half then half again and puts in her back pocket, picks up the coffee and head of to her meeting.

That was this morning. I didn't get to talk her today because we were getting all the shoots we need before we go to New York in two days so I couldn't talk to my angel. I still didn't know her name. That my aim by the time we go to New York I want to know her name.

I grab a beer from the fridge open it and empty out my pockets when a piece of paper falls on the floor.

I open it

_Thank you for the coffee, I needed it this morning, I owe you one_

_Spencer_

Her name is Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next time on Untitled<em>**

**_Why does she have to be so close, I can feel her body heat radiating off her. I just want to reach out and touch her. I want to but I can't. I won't make the first move. Hang on her finger defiantly just grazed mine._**

**_Please review :) _**


	4. chapter4

Temptation

_Is this her fault or mine?_

_The tempter or the tempted, who sins the most? _

_William Shakespeare_

"Wake up," I hear in the background.

"Wake up," the voice is getting clearer but I want it to go away.

"Wake up," voice doesn't go away.

"Nooo," I mumble into my pillow.

"Honey wake you its 3.30 in the morning," the devil whispers into my ear.

"Shit!" I jerk up looking around for the clock and in the process my head hits the devil herself, "shit that hurt are you okay?" I ask the devil whilst I rub the spot on my head.

"I think I need a kiss to make it better," the devil mumbles.

"O really," I say leaning into her. Our lips meet and my hands bury them self's into her hair. She moans into my mouth when our tongues meet. My eyes our closes and were both soaking in each other presence ss. I pull back and I open my eyes, I jerk back when I see Ashley face.

"Honey you okay," I shake my head and Steph's face reappears. Why I am thinking of her. I don't like her I love Steph I am in love with Steph.

"Err yeah honey, morning breath," I give her a lame excuse and go into the bathroom and brush my teeth.

"Honey how long you are away for" she asks whilst she wraps the bed sheet against her naked body to protect herself from the slight breeze of the open window. Last night she wanted to say goodbye properly which meant I have only had about 3 hours sleep.

"For about six months I have to go to 3 cities two of which is out of county," I spit the toothpaste in the basin and head into our bathroom and start putting on some clothes. Joggers for the long flight and a hoodie. "I will try and call you every day," I promise with a kiss.

"You better," she smiles into the kiss. "What am I going to do, no sex for 6 months," she laughs.

"Well there is always phone sex," I say making sure I place my tickets and passport in my bag and head into the lounge.

"But it's not the same," she says walking behind me and I turn around and hug her tight. This will be the last time I see her for a long time till I see her again and I want to memorise every inch of her. I lean in for a kiss "I know it's not the same. I will miss you. I love you." I finish puncher each sentence with a kiss. I pick up my bags and head for the door.

"Promise you won't meet anyone else" she says. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I think I have already meet someone, I think maybe I don't know but I can't promise her anything I don't think.

"Don't be silly. Talk when I land" and I closed the door and head to the airport.

It looks like the movie company booked tickets for two full planes. I am lucky I manage to get on a plane with a few people on. I hate it when there's loads of noise on planes because I can never fall asleep. The company even included to book the whole of first class tickets so I sneak up to first class and find it empty. Put my stuff in the over head compartment and take a seat. Closing my eyes and wait for takeoff.

I must of fallen asleep because didn't feel the take off. I look around and I see a few people in the seat behind me. I put my iPod and let the music wash into me.

On the corner of main street  
>just trying' to keep it in line<br>you say you wanna move on and  
>you say I'm falling behind<p>

can you read my mind?  
>Can you read my mind?<p>

I never really gave up on  
>breakin' out of this two-star town<br>I got the green light  
>I got a little fight<br>I'm gonna turn this thing around

can you read my mind?  
>can you read my mind?<p>

The good old days  
>the honest man<br>the restless heart  
>the promised land<br>a subtle kiss  
>that no one sees<br>a broken wrist  
>and a big trapez<p>

I feel a nudge on my shoulder; I take the ear phones out before I look up. And there she is. The person I thought about when I kissed my girlfriend. She is holding two cups of what smells like coffee.

"Sorry did I scare you?" she asks with a noise crinkling smile. I move up on my chair so she can sit on it. It's one of them big ass chairs where you can lie down on it and get a good night sleep.

"No its okay, I just get into my music," she sits down and hands me the cup of coffee.

"Thought you might need this," she smiles "what were you listen too?" she asks drinking her coffee looking over the edge of the cup, her eyes never leaving mine. I can't help the little blush that's creeping up my neck. Her gaze shallows me whole.

"The killers read my mind" she nods.

"I like them but I prefer the song Bones," she put her cup on the table to the right of me and her arm grazes mine in the possess, I think I buried the urged to jump back but I defiantly cant help the Goosebumps that are forming on my arm "I see you nicked a seat in first class, did you know it was only for actors and company bosses?" she says smirking.

"I don't see any movies bosses and there are plenty of seats for the other actors of the movie but I think there on the other plane. Plus I aren't moving, I am comfy" I say smiling.

"But I am a movie star what if I wanted this seat?"

I glare at her "You will have to fight me for it, and I am warning you I am a hair puller "she lets outs a laugh. Her laugh, If I could make her laugh again I think I could die a happy woman. What the hell am I thinking! I have a girlfriend.

"I think I could take ya."

"Yeah whatever,"

"Sooo, wanna watch a movie, it's going to be a long flight and I am bored stiff."

"Err yeah you choose" I say pointing to the touch screen. What was I suppose to say no we can't watch a film because I am having in wrong thoughts about you even though I have a girlfriend. I move up a bit more on the chair so she could get comfy. She is literally inches away from me. I didn't look at her as the movie starts. Love actually starts to play and that when I had to turn to her.

"Love actually?"

"Yeah what wrong with it?" she asks defensively.

"Erm nothing just thought it wasn't your type of film"

"Just because I do actions films doesn't mean I don't like a good rom com. Anyway I so auditioned for one of the parts, this way when I watch it I can say what I could of done better," she says smiling at me.

"Which part?" Focus on her eyes not her lips; let's hope she didn't just see that slip

"That would be telling, sit back and enjoy" I lean back into the sit. About twenty minutes into the film I start to get a dumb backside so I have to move Ashley must have seen this.

"Lay against me I don't mind," what do I do if go any close am I cheating on Steph? Can I hurt the girl I love?

What she doesn't know can't hurt her.

"Err thanks " and I lean against her. My back against her side. She has to move her arm so it was half hugging me half on the top of the chair. My heart is going a hundred beats a minutes. And think hers is to, I can defiantly feel her heart beat. I keep on thinking her hand is coming closer and closer to my body but it can't be right?

Why does she have to be so close, I can feel her body heat radiating off her. I just want to reach out and touch her. I want to but I can't. I won't make the first move. Hang on her finger defiantly just grazed mine.

I stop breathing thinking maybe it was an accident. Her Little finger just grazed mine again. Outlining the edge of my finger.

Now I have to stop this. Leaning against her is one thing but this; this is going to somewhere you might not be able to go back from. Once I cross this line there is no going back.

Do I want to cross this line? That isn't even a question I really want to cross this line.

I think I have just made my decision.

Her little finger grazed mine and this time I overlap my finger with hers. I didn't dare look at her, my eyes were forced on the little screen in front of us but I can tell her gaze is directly on me. I unhook my finger I stroke her finger in return. I can feel her finger heat up and I start explore the rest of her hand. Outlining each of her fingers, she then does the same to me, her fingers leaving invisible but permanent marks on my flawless skin.

She flips over my hand and with one finger traces the faint lines of my hand, running her finger lightly over each finger.

She has to be able to feel how deep my breath is and how fast my heart is beating. She then slowly and ever so carefully intertwines our hands. I can't help but feel, what the word erm home, yeah I feel like home. Like I am so comfy in the embrace I could do anything. She squeezes my hands and I dare to look at her.

Should not have done that. I should not have done that.

Why did I do that?

My eyes go straight to her lips. She licks her lips and I respond. Why the hell am I responding? I look up to her eyes and I see there are near black. She leans in. Slowly like she is unsure how I will react.

I am unsure how I am going to react. She leans in closer just stopping inches to my lips. I can feel her breath on mine I open my mouth to protest but nothing comes out. So I lean in so very slowly.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The kiss that never was

_"There is sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love."_

_-Washington Irving-_

Ashley POV

I close my eyes and lean in. I am hoping I read the signals right. I mean she is gay right? I have done nothing but flirt with her and she didn't slap me when started playing with her fingers, in fact she joined in. Each touch she left on my hand and fingers was electric. I pause from leaning giving her chance to back out of the kiss. And that's when I feel it.

Not a kiss.

The side of her forehead is leaning against my cheek and her hands are on my shoulder. Her breath tickling my ear. I am not going to open my eyes. I am not going to open my eyes because if I do that's means she didn't kiss me. And I can't stand that notion. I can feel the heat radiate off her body, all I want to do is grabbing her and kiss her.

"I can't," she says barely audible but I can hear her. Why can't she? I close my eyes even tighter hoping I didn't hear her right.

"Why?" I ask even though I don't want to know the answer. Her forehead is still leaning against my cheek and I don't know whether I want her off me or as close as possible.

"I have someone," my shoulders visibly deflate. She has someone. I wondered why someone as beautiful as her didn't have someone.

"O" is the only word I can form I think if I speak now I might just kiss her. She pushes off my body and her face is just inches away from my face. I don't want to see her blue eyes or her perfect lips because if I do I will something I can never have.

"I want to," she whispers "but I can't," she wants to I can't believe it. "I, err, I, if I" she stammers her words but she can't say anything else. I don't want her to hurt. I can tell just by her voice she is on the verge of crying. I open my eyes and see unshed tears in her eyes. I tuck a piece of hair behind her ears.

"Let me make this easier of you" I say. I place one hand on her cheek and for a moment I just stare at her. Talk in every inch of her beauty. I feel her lean in and I have to do this now or I won't be able to stop myself from kissing her on the lips. I kiss her cheek very lightly and get up from the chair and walk away.

_Spencer's POV_

Am I really going to do this cheat on Steph? Cheat on the person I have spent years with. The person who brings sunshine on my cloudy days. Who has made me breakfast in bed when I was upset. The people who helped me connect with my brother again. The person who should be my world. I can't do this to her.

At the last second I pulled away. I can't do it to Steph. I love her and it world destroy her if she found out I cheated. I love her with all of my heart. But then why did I nearly kiss Ashley? But I didn't kiss her I pulled away, even if it was at the last minute I resisted temptation.

Every ounce of me was saying and is still saying. _Kiss her kiss her kiss her_. How much I wanted to kiss her. I much I wanted to do more then kiss her. I wanted every inch of her. Sorry I want every inch of her.

I shouldn't be feeling this I shouldn't be flirting with her. I think maybe I shouldn't be near her any more. I can't be near her. Every time I do I have image of what I want to do to her and I shouldn't be having those images.

Do I truly love Steph? She is my world, she's the perfect girlfriend, and any person would die to have her. But not once have I thought. I want to grow old with this person. Not once have I thought I want to marry this person. So maybe I don't love her. But I know I do.

This is so confusing!

Why did I want to kiss her?

I wipe a stray tear that has fallen down my cheek and place my IPod on shuffle and close my eyes hoping the images of Ashley and the kiss that never was wont haunt my dreams.

Ashley POV 

I stand up numbly from the seat and head down the plane, and divert into the bathroom. I close the door and lean against the door.

Stupid.

Stupid!

So fucking stupid.

Why do I have to fall for someone who has someone? I won't get in-between two people who love each other. I am not like my mother. I push myself from the door and place both hands on the sink and look at my reflection. Tears I didn't know I had shed are running down my face. I turn the tap and let the water run for a bit, then wash my face getting rid of my sign of weakness.

I have to stop. I have to forget my emotions. I mean like we could ever be together. The paparazzi would have a field day. Headlines like "Davies, courses divorce" or even better "Davies the Dirty Mistress," would line the shelves. I won't turn Spencer's life into a circus for the entire world to see. I would never see her if she and I got together. I would be on the other side of the world shooting movies and she would be doing some camera work for another TV or movie. What kind of relationship would that be?

BUT she wants me.

I can tell. She wanted to kiss me. She said so herself. God I am so confused!I look at myself in the mirror. I have become the one thing I hate.

My Mother.

Without another thought I punch the mirror shuttering the glass. The clatter of the glass doesn't break though me. I don't feel the cuts on my hand. I open the door and don't look at the few people who stare at me. I sit down and plug in my iPod blocking out the world. Hoping not to dream about Spencer and the kiss that never was.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Hide You're Souls Desire Let Me Set Your Soul on Fire

No one's POV

Since the plane the two girls have been avoiding each other with great skill. If one person goes into the room the other person goes out. If one person goes up to the other, the other person walks away. If there forced to talk to each other there conversation consists of:

Spencer: hey Ashley

Ashley: hey Spencer

Spencer: Bye Ashley

Ashley: Bye Spencer

As you can tell they have awesome intellectual conversations. But the truth of the matter is neither of them could get the kiss that never was out of their minds. Every night after shooting Ashley would going a bar just outside the hotel she was staying at in New York and was going over very part of their interaction that particular day. She had become such a regular in that bar that the paparazzi knew where to find her and now there were headlines saying "Davies turns to drink" lining the selves. But what they didn't know was never drunk. She never drank alcohol. She sat on the edge of the bar just drinking cokes and maybe the odd Dr Pepper here and there. She knew ever though she wanted a JD and coke or a nice beer she had a shoot the next day and she would never jeopardise her career just best her personal life was a mess.

Spencer on the other hand spent her nights locked up in her hotel room riddled with guilt every time she talked to her girlfriend. She would stay up watching lat night shows trying to hold of sleep because every time she slept she had dreams of a curtain brunette.

Ashley's POV

Well today could not of get any worse. First of all its winter in New York that's means freezing cold weather and a wind that can chill people to the bone and I swear any minute now it will rain. We had to skip many parts of filming today because my co star was 'ill' or something , I am pretty sure that's code word for "picked up a girl and I want to spend all day having sex with her".

I walking into the foyer of my hotel and ask the desk if there are any messages for me. Like always they is. And that's when I see it. Just a flash of blonde hair going into the elevator and without knowing why I'm running to catch the elevator. I miss it by seconds and look up to see what level it stops at. It stops at four.

I can do that I think and start to run up the stairs. What if it wasn't her? I mean I didn't even know she was in the same hotel as me. This is a five start hotel after all and she is only a camera operator and they don't get paid as much as the actors.

Shit how many more stairs. I manage to get up the next level of stairs and fling open the door when I see a blonde turning the corner. I run up and just stand behind her. Not to close because I don't know if it's her. She stops at a door and looks for her keys.

If she goes in that room I might have lost her forever.

I tap her on her shoulder and she jumps back "what the hell!" she looks at me and her eyes widen "Ash what you doing here?" she said Ash no one, only my sister calls me Ash. I like it when she calls me Ash. A hand waves in front of my face "Hey where did you go/" she ask a smile spread across her face

"Ummmm, nowhere" crap what am I going to say, I have to say something. "Nice weather," nice weather _nice weather! _I am a complete moron.

"Well seen as were inside I don't think that what you wanted to say" Spencer chuckles lightly.

"Well, yeah, your right and this is very awkward and now I am just going to go to the bar next door and have a drink. If you want to come you know where to find me," and with that very awkward conversation and went to the bar.

I sat at the bar looking away from the windows. The paparazzi were outside and trying to take a picture of me. The owners were really cool about it actually. They said it was good for business and said I should come in here more often.

I had just finished my drink and contemplating on actually having some vodka with my next drink when someone sat next to me. I knew who it was. It was her. It was spencer. We didn't say anything she ordered another drink and I order another and we just sat in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was nice. It was like we were enjoying each other company.

She takes my glass I turns my head to look at her take a sip. Her grin appears on her face

"From what I heard you're an alcoholic."

"Am an addict but not do alcohol, sugar is my poison," I say taking my glass back and taking a bigger sip.

"Nice weather," she laughs.

"Can we just forget about that conversation," I say very embarrassed. "Normally I can do better conversations then that."

"Like?"

"Like," I think for a second, "like I need food wanna join?" I watch her as her smile falters a bit and many emotions flicker though her eyes. _Why did I have to push? I won't become my mother I shouldn't have said that._ I finish my drink and stand dup putting some money on the bar. "Forget I said anything, I shouldn't have said anything I am just going to ..."I point to the door and start walking. Or I would of if she didn't grab my wrist. She looks at me then at were our skin is in contact then let go.

"I would love to join," she says sincerely.

"Alright then," I look at the door and see there are more paparazzi people outside. I don't want her anywhere near them. "Hey john can I use the back way?"

"Of course just go through," with that I grab hand and lean her though the back.

I walked her to my favourite restaurant. It's a really cool place were Broadway actor can come and earn a bit of money by being a waiter and singing to the people at the bar. There lots of different colours on the wall and TVS to show whose sing what.

I walk in and head to the till.

"What can I do for you miss?" the waiter says.

"I need some where were theirs not a lot of people," he looked at me and lifted an eye brow.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because?" I take of my hat and sunglasses "I am Ashley Davies," I hear Spence giggle behind me and I look back at her and grin.

"O err right err of course err right this way," he stammers. I love it when people do that.

As he showed us our seat I grab Spence hand "and that is how you do it," I say cockily.

"I thought he was going to faint when you said your name," she whispers to make sure the nerd in front doesn't hear us.

"He did, didn't he?" I smile and pull out a chair for her to sit on. She looks at me and smiles

"Why thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

I sit down on my chair and wait for the waiter to come back so we can order drinks. We talk about are day. Her day was as bad as mine. Her camera didn't work and then an actor decided to have a go at her for doing her job. It wasn't till are meal where you that we started talking about something's in-depth

"Okay, so there's something I really want to know", I say taking a mouth full of my drink

"Okay asks away, but if its anything dirty awkward or mildly disturbing I am running outta here."

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference" I grin and my eyes glue on hers. And it like that time with the coffee. It's just me and her no one else is in the building. _STOP FILRTING WITH HER SHE HAS SOME ONE!" _I cough and look away a slight blush appears on my face. She reaches across the table and moves my head so it is facing me

"Don't like away I think you look cute when you blush, "I smile and then she pulls back and bites her lip. She shakes her head and she looks bit guilty but she looks back at me and says, "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Err yeah" I breathe the carry one, "how can you afford living in that hotel I mean it five stars and costs sixteen grand a night."

She smiles, "So you can be the only one whose rich?" she asks jokingly "I'm rich, or should say my grandparent were rich. They owned some business somewhere, and since I was their favourite I got one of their businesses after they died. Of course I didn't want anything to do with the business so I sold it and I got a lot of money for it. "So that's how she is able to afford such a place. "And anyway it my first time in New York and I wanted to spend it in style normally I don't go to such expensive places."

"Hang on," I say. "It's your first time in NYC?"I ask and she just nods taking a sip out her wine glass" right come one" I get up and place some money down on the table.

"Hang one where we going I haven't even finish my dinner yet!"

"We are going to Times Square," with that I take her hand and leave the restaurant.

The temperature had dropped when we left the restaurant so like a gentle woman that I am I took of my coat and put it around Spencer's shoulders. She looked at me in surprise then smiled. I showed her the different building as we walked to Times Square. We were walking closer and closer. Our hands kept on brushing as we walked but she had someone and I had to respect that, that's the only reason I won't hold her hand. We haven't talk about her person. And to be honest I am glad. I just want it to be me and her.

I can see Times Square up ahead. The lights flicking from the billboard lighting up the sky. I can tell she is excited so I walk a bit faster and walk her right in the middle of Time Square and sit down on some chair they have there. I watch her as she take in everything. It's like watching children on Christmas day see doesn't know where to look. On the left of her is a big MC D's to the right American eagle and in front of her is some stairs.

"You like?" I ask once she stops looking around.

"I really like," she smiles and hugs me unexpectedly. She pulls back and I swear she looks at my lips but then complete lets go of me.

"I am glad you like," I say with a smile. She looks at the American Eagle shop and watches as the pictures of the people are projected onto the Billboard. "Do you wanna?" She looks at me confused, "you wanna get you picture taken?" she nods and I walk into the shop with her.

I ask one of helpers in the shop if we can get our pictures taken. They take us to the room and ask for our names

"Ashley Davies," I say and I know what going to happen.

"Yeah whatever luv what your name?"

"My name is Ashley Davies "and again take of my hat and sun glass, "and this is Spencer Carlin" I point to Spencer and she gives a nervous wave.

"Okay sorry about that what do you want the message to say?" I get a piece of paper and write our message. We take a couple of picture mostly it's just use messing around. We wait outside for our picture to be projected. We wait for about five minutes then our picture comes up with the caption:

_Davies and Carlin was here_

She looks and me and smiles. The people around us are trying to see if they can find me and I think one of the saw me because now a group of people our heading around way, "and that's our queue to go," I say sadly as we head of down the street to our hotel.

We walk back much slower. It was like were both lingering because we want to remember this. I open the door to the hotel and wait for her to walk in. We don't say anything. I don't think we need to. When we get to the hall way of her room, she intertwines our hands. I swear an eclectic shock just went all the way though my body.

We get to the door and just look at each other. She breaks the silence first.

"Well I better goo inside then," does she sound disappointed?

"Yeah I will see you tomorrow," I reply and head of. Hang on why I am I walking away? I don't wanna walk away! I wanna walk _to_ her.

"No!" I shout and turn around. Spencer is looking at me and I don't know what she thinking but I don't think it's good "I know you're with someone. I know you have some one. But I want you to know I want you. You feel this right," I point in-between the both of us and she bites her lip and looks away. I grab her hand and bring it so it's in front of both our faces, "tell me you don't feel this. Because I do. I feel this every time we touch. Tell me you're happy with your person. Tell me I am imagining all this and I will walk away. Because I can't live like this anymore. I can't stop thinking about the kiss that never was" I end in a whisper.

"You're not imagining it," she admits. I am to shaken to even realise she has leant in and is kissing me. Only when she begs my mouth for entrance do I snap out of it and kiss her back. My hand goes straight into her hair and her hands grab my hip bringing us impossibly closer. She pushes me so I am against the wall. She rain kisses down up and down my neck and licks my ear and says the sentence that will change everything

"I want you so much, I never wanted none as much as I want you," and with that she kisses me again but this time her hands go to my jeans.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Dirty Little Secret 

This is happened right, I am not dreaming it. I am in my bed curled up against Ashley. I don't know what came over me last night. All the way though the night I had the urge to kiss her, to touch her and then when she said that monologue (which wouldn't surprise me if she practiced in the mirror or stole of a movie) something snapped. I mean really snapped. All the reasons why I didn't, couldn't kiss her vanished and all what was left was how hot Ashley looked and how much I wanted to kiss her, touch her, consume her. And that what I did. Hell that what she did all night long.

If you asked me if I feel guilty of course I do. But at the time I didn't. I am not proud to say this but Steph didn't even enter my mind whilst we were up against the wall, in the bed, in the shower and then again in the bed. I wish I could say somewhere in between the touches and the kiss a voice inside me told me what I was doing was wrong but there wasn't. The only thing my mind was "dear god the things she can do with her tongue".

And now here I lay curled up next Ashley reliving last night and I still don't regret it well I do but not very much. I reach up my hand I move a bit of hair that's making her noise twitch and just stare at. I move down her neck and I can see one, two no three love bites. I am probably the same but I dare not move from the spot to look, if I do the spell might be broken and I will start to regret.

_Don't mess with my heart, don't mess with my mind, won't let you get us down this time._

Shit my phone. I scramble to get out of Ashley arms and dive on to the floor to get my phone out of my pocket. I accept the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," I whisper.

"Babe?" Okay now the guilt and regret and all the other negative feeling are hitting me full force. I quickly look over to Ashley who is now awake looking like she has been caught doing something very very wrong. She starts to get out of the bed but I tell her to stay.

"Hey sorry I didn't ring last night," I can feel eyes bore into my back but I don't turn around.

"It's okay you wear out with Ashley Davies" I defiantly have whip lash. I turned to look at Ashley _what_ she mouths I get a piece of paper and quickly write down that my girlfriend knows.

"What!" I shout.

"It all over the TV, internet magazines! Is this Ashley new girlfriend? Who is the blonde haired beauty? And my favourite one is, you ready for this because I think is one is the best, Davies and blonde girl has romp in the bathroom." She reads the headlines

"Steph me and Ashley not what you think."

"TELL ME WHAT TO THINK! The pictures of you to in Times Square hugging and there's picture of you to on some kind of billboard. Hell there on of you to holding hands!" I close my eyes to collect my thoughts I never thought I would have to lie to Steph I can't believe I have to start now.

"Me and Ashley are friends" It actually hurts to lie. I can see Ashley face flicker with hurt. I get from the bed and walk over to the window. I turn around and I can see Ashley getting changed into the clothes she had on before.

"FRIENDS! You expect me to believe that!" Steph scream into the phone.

"I expect you to trust you girlfriend," I swear I can see tears in Ashley eyes. "We are friends she wanted to show me Time Square since as I haven't seen it before that it." That's not a lie.

Ashley gets up and heads for the door but I quickly step in front of the door and but my arm out to stop her _please stay _I mouth and she just stands there.

"You right. I should have trusted you, I am sorry."

"It okay. I will call you tonight."

"Love you."

"I love you too," I say after a pause and end the call.

Once the call ends we stand in silence, both lost in our own thoughts.

"The press... they err. They took photos," I break the silence and the relation hits her.

"Which one," she puts on her business face but I can tell it she hurting, all I want is to pull her into a hug and tell her it's going to be okay but even looking at her at the moment it is killing me because every time I look at her I see stephs heart breaking.

"Which one," she whispers again.

"All of them."

"Shit!" She grabs her phones and rings someone.

"Kyla ... I know... friends... no" she looks at me and then closes her eyes, " I don't, don't know something along the lines of Davies and the blonde in question are friends nothing more, she has someone in her life," and she ends the call.

That statement says it all does it? The Davies and the blonde in question are friends nothing more. Maybe that for the best. I mean I do have Steph. But I don't think I can leave it at just one night. I want more, I crave more and I even think I need more.

I break the silence again, "just friends?"

"I think it's for the best," she simply state in a monotone voice.

"The best for the best! I just lied to my girlfriend for a want a one night stand!"

"Look I can't do this, "she points in-between us.

"Do what!"

"BE YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!" How am supposed to respond to that. "You just lied to your girlfriend about me. I just lied to me sister about you!" She starts to pace and I am just standing like the idiot I am, "You want to know what night meant to me. It meant everything. Hearing you scream my name, my god I thought I was in heaven. Then this morning I came crashing down the earth with one big whack. I want more then fuck in a hotel room with you. Don't you get that?

I can't get rid of Steph not after… I can't.

"I can't," I say softly, "last night, we can't, I can't," I look at her tears streaming down her face. "This is it. Last night I let my emotions rule me and I can't let it happen again."

"So you do feel something for me!"

"Of course I feel something for you."

"Good things or bad things because by the looks of it you just feel negative feeling for me."

"You kidding right," I stalked up to her and get right in her face, "You really thing last night meant nothing. IT MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME TOO; I want every inch of you! I woke up this morning in your arms and I swear to you I haven't been happier," she holds my head in her palms.

"The why can't we just be."

"We spent one night together and already the press knows something is going on. I can't. I won't do it to Steph," I pull away from her and open the door. "Please leave," whisper she slowly walks out the room.

"You'll regret this," it wasn't said to scare me it was more of a fact. She was stated I would regret making her leave because don't only is it breaking her heart it also breaking mine.

"I know" and I close the door. "I already do."

* * *

><p>Please review hope you like :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Have a Good Life

_"We spent one night together and already the press knows something is going on. I can't. I won't do it to Steph" I pull away from her and open the door "please leave" whisper she slowly walks out the room_

_"You'll regret this" it wasn't said to scare me it was more of a fact. She was stated I would regret making her leave because don't only is it breaking her heart it also breaking mine_

_"I know" and I close the door_

No one's POV

She picked up her phone and rang the number she knew off by heart.

_Ring _

She's going to kill me she thought.

_Ring_

She going to know I lied to her.

_Ring_

"I need you," she stated simply.

"I know. The pub outside the hotel?"

"Meet you there in 10."She hangs up the phone and heads down to their bar she has frequented so often during her stay in New York. She barged past the paparazzi which was still stalking the bar and sat on the same stool she sat on every time she visited the place.

"Rough day honey?" the bar owner said.

"Give me JD and coke," the brunet said. The owner looked at her and was about to say something when someone interrupted him.

"No she won't give her a coke or something and I'll have the same," he was about to protest when the woman gave him a look what said "give her coke or your face meets my fist" he turned around and gathered the drinks, placed them in front of the women and head to the back but not before closing the bar and shoving the rest of the bar occupants out. He had a feeling they wanted this conversation in private and to be he liked Ashley, so he won't want anyone to over their conversation and then spread it to the papers.

"I fucked up Ky,"Ashley said as she buried her hand in her hands, "like I fucked up big time," she looked at Kyla, "I don't know what to do" the actress said in despair.

"Is this got anything to do with what you asked me to do this morning?" Ashley didn't verbally confirm her sister suspicions she nodded intend. "Ash what happened?"

"I think I fell in love," she whispered quietly Kyla had to strain to hear it but she didn't believe what she was hearing. Ashley Davies doesn't do love. She does one night stands and quickies in the bathroom. She doesn't do holding hands, remembering anniversary's and defiantly doesn't do love. Kyla started to laugh.

"Sorry I thought you said you think you fell in love" Kyla saw the expression on Ashley face and could on say one thing. "Shit, you really are aren't you?"

"Doesn't matter anyway," she said bitterly, "we fucked then she fucked me over."

"What happened, I mean I know you and her went to Times Square well the whole world... that doesn't matter tell your sister what happened."

Ashley drank the rest of the coke and stared at the bar surfaces as she recounted the night events. She told her sister everything, from the bar to the restaurant, from Times Square to the hotel bedroom. She didn't go into detail but even so by the end of the story Kyla face was red.

After Ashley had recounted last night's events silence engulfed the room. Ashley was thinking how what was so perfect got so fucked up so easily and Kyla was thinking of ways to help her sister.

"You want be to say the truth or what you want you to hear?" Kyla asked.

"Truth," Ashley said hesitantly.

"You fucked up," Ashley was about to interrupt but Kyla put a hand up to stop her. "But so did Spencer. You both fucked up. You're both equally fucked up. Firstly" Kyla hit Ashley at the back of the head. "That was for going after a person in a relationship you should know better," Ashley hung her head in shame. "Secondly," Kyla got up from her stool and pulled her sister in for a hug, "That is for having your heart broken." Kyla said softly.

It was three days later when Ashley finally had to talk to Spencer. Well she didn't have to she needed to. She had to talk to Spencer about what had happened. Her work was suffering because her mind wasn't on a scene. So one night after a horrible shoot where they had to do 5 takes because she kept on forgetting her lines, Ashley headed down to Spencer room.

She needed to explain herself. Why she pursued her. She needed to tell her what she thought when she first saw her in the set that day, or what was going though her mind when she was going to kiss her for the first time on the plane.

Ashley walked up to Spencer's door and knocked. Her heart was beating so fast but in a good way.

_Get the door honey_, she heard though the door. Spencer wasn't the only one in that hotel room, and now Ashley was nervous. She was about to around when the door flung open. And a woman with blonde her answered, she was just wearing a sheet. She was beautiful in her own way but Spencer beauty out shone everyone's.

"Err, hey is Spencer in?" Ashley asked masking her emotions of jealousy and hatred all at the same time.

"Are you Ashley Davies?" the person at the door asked nervously before she got to answer Spencer was heard asking who was at the door. "Honey it's Ashley Davies" the woman replied, and in no time Spencer was at the door. Just wrapped in a sheet, clearly both had just been interrupted. Spencer told the woman to grab a drink whilst she and Ashley talked. Spencer stepped outside and closed the door so the conversation could be private.

Ashley for once was lost for words. She hadn't expected this. Just had been three days since that night. Did Spencer feel anything for her at all?

"Ash let me explain," Spencer began but Ashley cut her off.

"You know I came here today to tell you the first time I talked to you I was actually lost for words, I already knew where the coffee shop was I just wanted to talk to you. And on the plane when we were so close to kissing I felt eclectic. And when we spent the night together, that was the best moment of my life so far. And know I shouldn't be telling you this. I but did and while I am here confessing my emotions you should know one more, I am jealous. Me Ashley Davies the person who was everything is jealous because one person I want but cant has can have someone else." Ashley let out a laugh but not in happiness but just too mere acknowledgement that what she just said, she doesn't think will effect Spencer in any way "have a good life Spencer," and turned on her heels and walked calmly down the hallway.

SPENCERS POV

"What have I done?"

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The breakup

After Ashley left her in the hallway of her hotel building Spencer tried to act normal in front of Steph, tried to smile at everything she said, laughed on queue and nodded on queue but all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry. Only once did she let the tears overcome her. When Ashley left her, Spencer went straight for a shower and in there she had a break down. Tear where masked by the water flowing from the shower and her sobs where covered up by the noisy boiler so Steph never knew about her breakdown.

Steph and Spencer only spent the nights together because she was working the day's one the film. On the set she talked to everyone apart from the one person she wanted to talk to Ashley. Ashley made it her mission not to be left in a room with Spencer or in the general vicinity then her and this hurt Spencer the most. Spencer knew why she was doing this but all Spencer wanted to do was talk and explain.

_But explain what?_ Spencer thought in the shower one day after a hard 9 hour workday. _That I am still with my girlfriend of three years, I can't do that. Should I tell her I lay awake at night hoping when I look at the person next to me it her not Steph. Should I tell her I feel everything I feel? I think I need to break up with Steph._

After Spencer showers she knows she need to break you with her girlfriend and she needed to do it sooner rather than later. She got dressed and waited for Steph to come back from her shopping trip. She waited for an hour before Steph arrived back to the hotel room.

"Hey I am back," Steph said walking in to the room with three shopping bags on each arm.

"Hey," replied Spencer.

"Hey let me get changed and we'll go out for a drink in that bar next door" _the same bar Ashley always goes in_ Spencer thought.

"Can't we just say here and talk," Spencer really didn't want to break up in public.

"Please pretty please I leave in two days."

"Okay," _guess the break up will be a public one._

They arrived at the bar, the first thing Spencer was did was look around for Ashley, and there she was Ashley and this other brunette at the bar.

"Hey there Davies why don't you go and say hi," Steph said.

"She with someone and she doesn't look like she wanted to be interrupted," hit of jealousy laced her voice lucky her girlfriend didn't notice it.

Spencer purposely chooses a table opposite Ashley so she was looking at Ashley. Once they found a table she went to the bar and asked for her drinks. Ashley noticed her and got up to leave but the brunette woman made her stay. Ashley didn't look at her again.

Spencer brought the drinks back to the table and faded out what her girlfriend was saying instead put her force on the brunette that stole her heart seating no more than 15 feet away.

"I think we should break up." Spencer didn't mean to blurt it out but it just happened.

"What?" Steph said shocked. Spencer to a depth breath.

"I think, I can't be in a relationship with you."

"Why?" asked the now mad blonde.

"I love you Steph you know that," Spencer tried to hold Steph hand but Steph withdrew it "I'm just not in love with you."

They sat the in silence, both inside their own head. Spencer couldn't help but feel relief and free, free to go after Ashley, free to not have to feel guilty for having feelings for Ashley.

"Did you cheat?" Steph said in a whisper. Spencer didn't say anything. How could she because she did cheat emotionally and physically. Spencer just nodded her head.

"Who," the woman said though gritted teeth.

"No one you know," Spencer tried to cover for Ashley.

"Bullshit!"

"Really," Spencer eyes flicked over to Ashley and then back to Steph. Steph caught this movement and looked behind her to see who Spencer was looking at.

"Davies!"

"Steph!" she tried to stop her from getting up but failed. Steph walked over to Ashley and waited for her to turn around.

"O hey I remember you," Ashley tied to sound happy.

_This is bad like really bad_

"Trust me I will always remember you," Steph said then clocked Ashley on in the jaw. "That's for sleeping with her," Steph pointed at Spencer whilst spiting the words out. Spencer pushed Steph away

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving, your stuff with be at your mothers!" and Steph left the bar.

Spencer turned around looked at the scene in front of her. Ashley holding her jaw whilst the brunette tried to get an ice pack form the bar and paparazzi cameras flashing from outside the windows. Spencer tried to lay a comforting hand on Ashley but she flinched.

"I am so sorry," Spencer said.

"Yeah well not the first time I've been punched and defiantly won't be the last," Ashley chuckled and winched as the brunette placed the ice pack on the now bruised area.

"No I'm mean for-"Spencer looked at the woman sitting next to Ashley "can I talk to you in private, I know I don't deserve it but please."

The two women in front of her looked at each other and then Ashley looked at Spencer.

"Looks like I am a gluten for punishment, I know where we can go," and just like before Ashley headed out the back and lead Spencer to their destination.

Ashley took them to central park and the lied on the grass looking up at the clear sky, both not knowing what to say.

"I broke up with Steph," Spencer broke the silence.

"Guessed."

"She didn't take it so well."

"Figured."

"I wanted to apologise."

"Okay."

"Are you going to say anything other than one word answers?" Spencer asked.

"What do you want me to say,"she said sitting up looking down at Spencer, "you hurt me, worse than Tessa and that takes a lot of doing. You said you wanted me and I believed you, then you fucked the bitch who gave me a facial."

"She was my girlfriend!" Spencer now sitting up so they were eye to eye.

"You said you wanted me."

"Why do you think I split up with her?"

"You wanted to give me a facial? I don't know."

"I wanted you!" Spencer said standing up not caring how heard her. "I wanted you, I still want you!"

Ashley stood up and within a flash her lips were attached to Spencer. The kiss was hard and full of desire, pure lust was winning out, and they both knew they had a hell of a lot to talk about but neither cared as their tongue met. There hand were everywhere all at once, they both were getting to know each other all over again with each other body. When air became in issue Ashley pulled back.

"We need to talk," she said looking at Spencer lips

"I know." Spencer said walking back until her back hit a tree.

"Like we really need to talk," their hands not leaving each other, the yes never faltering from each other lips.

"Please kiss me."

"With pleasure." And there lips were attached once again.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Last time

"_I wanted you!" Spencer said standing up not caring how heard her. "I wanted you, I still want you!"_

_Ashley stood up and within a flash her lips were attached to Spencer. The kiss was hard and full of desire, pure lust was winning out, and they both knew they had a hell of a lot to talk about but neither cared as their tongue met. There hand were everywhere all at once, they both were getting reacquainted with each other body. When air became an issue Ashley pulled back_

_"We need to talk" she said looking at Spencer lips_

_"I know" Spencer said walking back until her back hit a tree_

_"Like we really need to talk" their hands not leaving each other, the yes never faltering from each other lips_

_"Please kiss me"_

_"With pleasure."And there lips were attached once again._

Pictures

"Who the hell is calling me at," the blonde looked at her clock at the side of her table "4.30am? Damn this better be good," she picked up the phone and shouted what into it.

"And hello to you to beautiful" the angelic voice replied.

"Ash," Spencer smiled into the phone they quickly turned into a frown when she remembered the time "what the hell ash it's like 4.30am!"

"I know I know, but I need to tell you something."

"You better do it quick because I may like you but I like sleep more." Spencer said with a smile.

"You're not going to like what I am about to say," that got the blondes attention. She quickly sat up in bed and waited for Ashley to continue and when she didn't, only then did Spencer reply.

"Now your scaring me tell me whets wrong."

"It not that bad"

"Ash."

" okay, erm there's pictures, err theirs pictures of you and me kind of fighting then kissing then, then theirs kinda one of us in a comprising position."

"Oh" the blonde said in a tiny voice. Spencer wasn't stupid she knew this might happen. That there might be, No, probably would be pictures of her and Ashley but she didn't think their relationship would be discovered so quickly. So hoped that but in reality what did she expect. The paparazzi where there when her ex girlfriend punch Ashley of course the paparazzi was going to follow the pair.

"Spence," she heard from the phone, "please say something."

"How many?"

"5 different pictures. Two from the restaurant and three from the park. You can see your face from the pictures in the bar but you can only see the back of your head in the in pictures from the park."

"Oh"

"I tried to stop them. But I found out to late and the magazine had already been published. I couldn't do anything to stop them. That's why I called I didn't what you this morning to find your picture in a magazine. You have to believe I did everything in my power to stop them."

"I know Ashley, thank you for telling me." That when it hit her. She didn't care; she knew this would happen so what if it was earlier then she would of like, now at least they don't have to hide. "So where the pictures any good?" she asked trying to convey to Ashley she was okay. She heard a husky laugh.

"The one where your head is turned are the best ones" Ashley joked.

"Well if you think that you won't be getting any when you see me tonight." she threatened.

"No fair, okay for real. In each picture you where hypnotising." the blonde blushed at the compliment "the best ones has to be at the park."

"Why what does it show?"

"You're going to have to wait and see but just so you know it's hot"

"Please tell me" she pouted.

"I can't see it you know, so it won't affect me."

"Put it has powers it will get you to tell me." referring to the pout

"I am hanging ya see you later tonight,"

"Say ya."

"Goodnight gorgeous."

"Don't you mean good morning?"

"Whatever sees you in a couple of hours," and she hung up.

Spencer when back under the covers and tried to get back to sleep. Tried being the operative word because she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling of not wanting to look at the pictures. Finally after an hour trying to get to sleep so flipped the covers of got her laptop and booted up Yahoo!

On the homepage there was the headline that said "is this proving Davies is seeing the mystery blonde" she clicked on the headline and scrolled down the page.

The first picture was of herself, Ash Steph and Kyla in the bar. One during the punch and one after showing Ashley putting ice on her check. And just like Ashley said they were three pictures of them in the park.

One of them was when Spencer was shouting at Ashley. It was taken far away so Spencer face was blearily but you could defiantly tell they were in a heated fight. The next was their first kiss since the hotel room. .And the third was Ashley pinning her to the tree, her hands in Spencer hair and Spencer hands under her shirt. Even Spencer had to admit her they looked hot. She read the article underneath

"_As you can see from the pictures above we see one Ashley Davies has a new love interest. Sources say this is the same blonde from the picture we featured a week ago of Ashley and a certain blonde having a good time in Times Square. We don't know who the mystery woman is but what we can tell you it's that the person who punched the actress was, by the looks of the pictures, the blondes ex girlfriend. But to be fair who can blame the blonde for going after Davies they look hot together"_

Spencer picked up her phone and texted Ashley

"_Your right that last picture is really hot, reminded me how much I wanna kiss ya ;p"_

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

The end

The last couple of months had been a whirlwind for Ashley. She and Spencer's relationship had gone from strength to strength. They stayed in each other's rooms, ate meals together and had each given their hearts to one another. Now that the filming had ended, they wanted to take the next step in their relationship. They wanted to move in together. That was what Spencer was doing now, as Ashley was doing a TV interview.

Ashley was very protective of Spencer. She did not want her picture all over the internet and newspaper, so when they went out in public they were just friends. However, it was getting harder and harder to hide their relationship, everywhere they went photographers where tiring to catch them in the act so to speak.

"So Ashley how the new film coming a long," the interviewer asks.

" Rather good actually we have been working none stop for the last 5 months going from LA, New York, London and Paris. We have just finished shooting it, so now I have about a two week break before I to start to promote the movie."

"During your two week break what are you planning on doing with your time?"

"Sleep! I am not kidding you I could sleep for weeks. The stunts are so tiring to do. However, I would also like to meet up with my friends and family. I basically need some me time."

"I bet that's hard with all the paparazzi."

"It's hard but I deal. It my family and friends who suffering when I go to see them."

"A couple of months ago you where pictured with blonde in Central Park can you tell you anything about that?" Ashley shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The top she was wearing seems to become tighter and the studio lights where becoming hotter.

"No comment."

"Are you still in contact with the blonde from the picture?"

"Again no comment."

"Is she the same person in the pictures that where in the newspapers today."

"No com- what- what pictures" Ashley grabs the pictures that the presenter shows her.

_Shit_ Ashley thought. The pictures were of her and spacer walking hand in hand following a woman. This woman was an estate agent. The next was of Spencer leaning against a doorframe Ashley hands on her hips they were in a middle of what looked to be a very heated makes out session. _SHIT!_

"That is you with the blonde from the pictures in central park is it not?"

"Erm, no comment."

"Just one comment."

"Okay one comment. This is the last interview I will every do." and Ashley ripped of her microphone and left the stage.

* * *

><p>"Babe wake up."<p>

"No," Spencer mumbled in response.

"Babe it's you turn."

"I know." an even more mumbled response

"Babe I come on I went last time ..."

"I am going I am going," Spencer sluggishly got out of bed and headed across her bedroom to a little white crib. Inside was a baby screaming its head off.

"Hey little girl," Spencer said picking up the girl and holding her in her arms. "Why are you screaming your head off your mummies are trying to sleep?" Spencer sat down on the rocking chair which was situated just next to the crib. She stoked the baby head gently and she tried to get the baby to back to sleep.

"You know little girl, you're the best thing that has happened to your mummy and me. You know your mummies met seven years ago on a film set of all places. It was not like a traditional fairy tale but it was my ideal fairy tale. Of course we have had our ups and downs but we have our happy ending. We have you." Spencer looked down at her daughter and smiled. Her daughter was asleep in her arms she looked so peaceful and innocent. She was perfect to Spencer.

"Have I told you about your mummies wedding day. Well it was small. Just me your mummy, a priest and a beach. It was a sunset wedding in Australia. Everything we both of hoped for and more. We said I love you just as the sun was setting. The mean photographers were upset with mummy for not telling them about our wedding but she was strong and said no comment every time they wanted an interview. Mummy doesn't like mean people and neither do I."

"Two years after our wedding we decided to have you," Spencer smiled down at the sleeping baby. "It was the happiest day of my life when we found out I was pregnant. I can still remember the day. I rang up your mummy whilst she was at work and she screamed so loud on set the people of set that there was a bad man on set. The day you were born the joint top day of my life."

Spencer looked at the clock 4.56am flash up at her. She had to get you in an hour to feed her child. She gently lifted herself and the baby up from the chair and walked over to the crib. "Goodnight Sarah Marie Carlin Davies," Spencer said kissing Sarah on the forehead and headed over to her bed.

Just as she put her head to the pillow body smuggled into her back and wrapped an arm around her

"I live hearing that story," a sleep-ridden voice said.

"I love saying it."

"Happy anniversary wife."

"Happy anniversary wife."

Ashley kissed her wife on cheek and closed her eyes.

Happiness comes in many forms - in the company of good friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come 's okay to let yourself be happy

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
